


Dances Suck Anyway

by heywhat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: High School AU, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heywhat/pseuds/heywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don’t know why you came here. What’s the point in going to a school dance if you can’t even walk? Everyone is having fun drinking alcohol-free punch and walking around on their working legs. You guess you sort of knew what was coming. You just wish you weren’t sitting alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dances Suck Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on tumblr ages ago and i found it so i edited a bit. its super short whoops

You don’t know why you came here. What’s the point in going to a school dance if you can’t even walk? Everyone is having fun drinking alcohol-free punch and walking around on their working legs. You guess you sort of knew what was coming. You just wish you weren’t sitting alone.

You wouldn’t have come if your parents hadn’t made you. _“It’s time you find a nice boy,”_  Mom kept saying.  _"and a dance will be the perfect place to socialize!"_ Your dad wasn’t too keen on the idea of you having a boyfriend yet. He thinks you’re too young, but secretly you think it’s because the only boy you’ve ever really liked is a senior named Gamzee Makara, who’s minor marijuana and tobacco habits are more than obvious. The first time you met him, he was smoking outside and asked you if you ‘want a drag’. You politely declined, and he didn’t pressure you, and ever since then you’ve always been drawn to him, no matter how strange he might seem to others.  _Others_  being pretty much everyone.

Being a sophomore, you can understand why your dad wouldn’t want you seeing him, but in all honesty you don’t really care. He’s cute and nice to you, which is more than you can say for most people. Especially at this stupid dance.

As you sit in your wheelchair at the back of the room by the door, you wonder if you should just go home and forget this ever happened. Dances suck anyway, and you know that anyone who’s even bothered to notice you is laughing inwardly at your misfortune, so is there really any point-

"Hey, Tav." a voice says. Your  _favourite_  voice.

You look up. "Oh, h-hey Gamzee!" you say, a wide grin on your face. "What are you doing here?"

He leans against the wall next to you and shrugs, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know. There was nothing to do at home and I figured there would be free food so why not.” He smiles back and looks at you. “You look nice.”

You feel yourself blush slightly. “Thank you, you do too.”

He looks down at his attire; jeans, a T-shirt (surprise, surprise) and a blazer. He shrugs again. “Nah, I just borrowed this from my bro. I feel kinda dumb in it. But I guess if you like it, then it was worth it.”

You blush again, unsure of what to say next. What is there to say in reply to that? Nothing that you can think of, clearly, so you decide to change the subject. “Do you, uh, have a date?” You loosen your tie a little with nervousness.

He shakes his head in reply. “You?”

"No." You chew the inside of your cheek. "I don’t think anyone would want to go to a dance with a guy in a wheelchair." you say sheepishly.

He looks at you, eyebrows furrowed. “That’s crazy, man. Anyone who wouldn’t wanna be your date is a motherfuckin’ dumbass.”

You’re pretty sure the redness of your face rivals a tomato at this point, but you manage a “Thank you, Gamzee.” to be polite. Then after a pause, you say, “That means a lot coming from you.” and you even smile… (almost) confidently.

"It does?"

You nod and fiddle with your fingers.

He smiles. “Well thanks, Tav. I’m glad.” You look up and grin back at him. There’s a moment of comfortable silence before he breaks it by leaning down a little and saying, “You wanna get out of here? We can go to that diner downtown and I’ll get you a milkshake or somethin’.” Then he says something you never ever expected to hear from him: “I won’t even smoke.”

You pause, thinking about it for a second, then smile and nod enthusiastically. You hope you didn’t seem too eager, but he doesn’t really notice and smiles, turning your wheelchair around and wheeling you down the street to the diner where he seems to be a regular, based on all the ‘hi’s he got from the staff - of which there were about four.

And he does buy you a milkshake. And he doesn’t smoke. And you do like him. And you think, maybe, he just might like you a little too.

**Author's Note:**

> i need gamtav practice


End file.
